


love hate

by Kiominnie



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiominnie/pseuds/Kiominnie
Summary: Sunggyu had been transferred by the general director himself to this department and stole the promotion Howon was aiming for. Howon became more and more aggressive at showing his resentment and Sunggyu secretly grew to enjoy it very much.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a bit more than six months since Sunggyu and Howon got introduced for the first time.

 

Sunggyu had been transferred by the general director himself to this department and stole the promotion Howon was aiming for, and Sunggyu sometimes felt guilty for butting into this because he always heard good things about his colleague, and the latter seemed to have the whole service wrapped around his little finger already. But at the same time, he wanted and deserved this job just as much as the other did, so he tried his best and never gave up, even if the other managers and even employees always made sure he knew how much they would want Howon as a general manager instead of him.

 

Every time Sunggyu did something, Howon always tried to show how superior he was; and although it was annoying him, somewhere deep inside, he enjoyed the fact that he was acknowledged as a rival.

 

For some reasons, he always felt nervous when he had to face his colleague; he couldn’t help but look at him when he was around, but never knew how to start a real conversation because Howon could be so spiteful sometimes, it sort of blocked his brain from forming any kind of proper sentence, and the last thing he wanted was to look stupid in front of him. He thought this sensation would disappear once he would get used to the job, but Howon became more and more aggressive at showing his resentment and Sunggyu secretly grew to enjoy it very much.

 

"Ah Howon, you should have brought a coffee with this" Sunggyu pronounced, showing almost no interest to the files Howon just put his desk in front of him in purpose, his eyes locked on the man who glared at him as ever, his stomach flipped, wondering what he would reply. He had to focus really hard on his expression, because he couldn't let him see the cracks in his acting.

 

The truth was that when Howon would get mad at him, it turned him on to the highest point.

 

"If you think I’m going to kowtow to you just because you got that promotion don’t count on it, general manager Kim" he replied dryly “And please do not use my given name so carelessly”

 

Sunggyu let out a long breath he had kept in the whole time as the other exited the room, and decided that he really needed that coffee.

 

On his way to the vending machine, he spotted Woohyun, the assistant manager of Howon’s team, from afar; he seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with two female colleagues who were well known for gossiping a lot. He heard them pronouncing his name and decided to hide to listen for a while, curious to know what they were saying about him behind his back.

 

"The general manager is such a jerk sometimes” one of the girls voiced out softly as the other agreed with a hum. “I rarely saw Howon getting mad at someone like this”

 

“Everybody says that Howon deserved this promotion way more than that guy” Sunggyu frowned at the “that guy” part, recognizing Woohyun’s voice. “He works so hard, yet he’s still stuck as a manager because of the director..”

 

“I keep telling him that he should find a better job” the other girl intervened, with a sweet gentle voice. “Anybody would hire him”

 

“He’s serious, talented, and he always helps us when we need him” listed the first girl as the two others agreed. “He’s really handsome, and graduated from a good university too”

 

“He must have a good reason to stay” Woohyun added.

 

“I wonder what it is… he’s wasting his time here”

 

Sunggyu decided that it was time for him to show up, since he wasn’t the subject of their conversation anymore. He didn’t feel like listening about Lee Howon for now, even just hearing about him made his insides burn, just like every single time he’d open the door of his office and approached him with one of his sarcastic remarks, his whole body would feel numb and his heart started pounding in his throat.

 

It felt weird, being so openly hated by someone, but it was thrilling in some way, to see how high this tension between them could rise.

 

Sunggyu didn’t really want Howon to hate him to be fairly honest, but he was always so mad even when he did absolutely nothing. He had worked really hard to get this position as well; although a part of him knew that if he got that job wasn’t because of he was the best one for it, but because the director seemed biased against Howon.

 

“Oh” Woohyun pronounced as he spotted him and bowed with one of his fake smiles he mastered perfectly.

 

“If you’re done gossiping you can go back to work” Sunggyu declared coldly not greeting back as the female employees bowed at him as he walked past them, he laughed mentally as he heard the girls gasping and asking each other if he may have heard what they were saying, before quickly sipping down their coffee and disappearing.

 

Woohyun didn’t leave and leaned against the vending machine as Sunggyu was buying a coffee.

 

“You were listening our conversation about Howon? I wonder why you won’t show them your soft side, they’d like you better this way” he whispered with a sigh, Sunggyu had to admit that things would have been easier if they were getting along well.

 

“And why should I care?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s not very like you, and I never saw you trying so hard to get someone’s attention before” Woohyun scoffed at him as Sunggyu let out a sarcastic chuckle. “I bet you get half-hard every time he gets pissed… That’s pretty fucked up”

 

Out of all the persons on this Earth, Woohyun must be the person who knew Sunggyu the best. Although their personalities were totally different, they had been stuck together ever since they started middle school. They dated for a while during high school, and lost contact when they broke up and Sunggyu chose to study in a better university, but life brought them back together again six months before when he started to work for this company, and this had been just like they never stopped seeing each other. He didn’t know if he could call him a close friend, or something a bit more intimate than this, but he was the only one he could have opened up about his feelings for Howon.

 

“As long as he doesn’t know”

 

“I wonder how he’d react if he knew that” Woohyun scratched his chin pensively, a vague smile on his lips.

 

“I don’t want him to beat me up” Sunggyu defended himself, sipping down his coffee.

 

“Yeah, I know exactly what you want” Woohyun whispered, looking like he was having a lot of fun. “Something like him bending you down over your desk asking you who's the boss now”

 

Sunggyu almost choked on his coffee, and slapped his friend’s arm with the back of his hand, feeling his cheeks burning and his heartbeat suddenly going wild at the thought without being able to control it.

 

“Stop joking, he would destroy me for sure” Sunggyu replied, knowing that he couldn’t let him know at any cost. “Don’t even think about telling him, I’m too young to die”

 

“Think about it when you annoy him on purpose” Woohyun suggested, folding his arms with a strange smile that gave off a weird feeling. “Oh oops, you were here?” he added, acting surprised with a chuckle, looking at something above his shoulder.

 

Sunggyu turned around and spotted Howon, his face straightening suddenly at the sight, embarrassed to be caught off guard as Woohyun quickly left with a victorious smirk, turning back one last time to wink at Sunggyu who felt like punching his friend. Howon and he stood still, staring at each other for a short moment before Sunggyu tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash bin and tried to escape, too scared he may have heard anything to face him at this moment.

 

“I didn’t know you two were this close” Howon pronounced, grabbing his arm to stop him.

 

“This was a private conversation” Sunggyu replied, a bit dryly, trying to shake him off but Howon tightened his hold on his arm pressing almost painfully on it. “I’d like to go back to work now”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding” Sunggyu glanced at him, wondering how much he heard about their conversation. Howon looked really pissed, way more than he usually was at least; the way he was staring into his eyes so deeply made the elder lose his composure, he stiffened and remained silent as the other grabbed him by the collar. “I’m not letting you go anywhere”

 

“W-what?” stuttered Sunggyu in reply, his heart pounding so hard he could feel his pulse pounding at his ears. Howon was so dangerously close, the smell of his cologne was intoxicating him, his eyes fell on his lips, fighting the compelling urge to kiss him.

 

“Is it fun to you when I get mad?” Howon breathed out against his ear as Sunggyu shivered, trying his hardest not to get too aroused feeling his boner coming to life inside his pants. “Are you having fun right now?”

 

“Y-you heard that?” Sunggyu tried to control his shaking arms, hoping that Howon wouldn’t notice the growing bump between his legs because he knew that he’d find it disgusting, seeing him turned on over such a thing.

 

But Howon was so hot.

 

“What do you want?” the man asked, pulling his collar to push him against the vending machine in a big noise. “You want me to punch you and get fired for this?”

 

“I don't want this” Sunggyu replied, trying to held his glance, feeling on the verge of losing it. “I really don't”

 

“Then what?” Howon face was so close he could feel his breath on his face, his hands pressing him harder and harder against the vending machine until Sunggyu finally snapped, grasping Howon's head to kiss him. His entire body was shivering, he didn’t expect him to kiss him back, feeling the other's tongue making its way between his parted lips, he ran his fingers through his counterpart's black hair with a moan.

 

Sunggyu gasped as their mouths parted shortly, tilting his head to the other side before their lips would crush together again, his tongue twirling and brushing against Howon's.

 

“So, this is how you wanted to play with me?” asked Howon against his lips a bit breathlessly as Sunggyu glanced at him, perplex, his fingers still tangled in his hair trying to pull their lips together again but Howon rejected him.

 

“I know you hate me” Sunggyu voiced out. Howon smirked slightly, he didn’t look taken aback or even disgusted as he expected him to; his hand lowering across his stomach teasingly to pat his bulge as Sunggyu gasped, containing a surprised squeal.

 

“Please don’t” begged Sunggyu under his breath, praying for nobody to walk into them like this.

 

“Woohyun was right, you're really fucked up” Howon scoffed at him, releasing his body as the other pouted. He hated Woohyun so much at this moment for putting him into such a situation, he could bet his friend did it on purpose to tease him or just for fun and even though Howon didn’t punch him, it was even scarier now that he knew the way he felt about him.

 

“Why did you let me kiss you?” the elder complained, tried to get a hold of himself. “It’ll only make things worse for me”

 

“Why should I make things easier for you?” Howon laughed, leaning back in, flattening his hand against his chest as Sunggyu’s hands grabbed his wrist. “You played around long enough...” Howon leaned even closer, his eyes planted in his as the elder stopped breathing for a while. “Now it’s my turn to play”

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“Why are you sitting at my desk?” Sunggyu asked, watching Howon casually going through his stuff when he came back to his office a while later as the others were gone to get lunch, he didn’t even reply and only patted his laps indicating him to sit on him. Sunggyu hesitated, he didn’t know what Howon really wanted from him, if he only wanted to tease him, or to embarrass him later in front of the others.

 

“Sit” he pronounced, Sunggyu couldn’t help but obey. He already was half hard because of their kiss, but he felt his cock twitching even harder when he felt his hands palming his waist, and his breathing against his ear.

 

“What are you planning to do?”

 

“Look at how excited you are already” Howon whispered against his ear, his hand moving along his sides as Sunggyu rolled his hips almost unconsciously against his thigh, thinking that even his body was betraying him at such a moment.

 

Sunggyu didn’t know what to answer, he had imagined this scene so many times in his fantasies that it couldn’t possibly be real; but with the feeling of his hands on him, his chest against his back, and the taste of his saliva in his mouth, everything felt way too vivid to belong to his imagination only. He knew there was no way the man would ever give him what he really wanted, but this moment alone made him feel so much, and he hated it because Howon would probably use it against him later.

 

Next thing Sunggyu felt, before his brain could even comprehend what was happening, was Howon’s fingers pressed against his mouth as his other hand opened his pants, palming his hardening member through his underwear. A moan threatened to escape Sunggyu’s lips but the other pressed his hand a bit harder against them to keep him quiet, pushing one of his fingers inside his mouth, allowing Sunggyu to suck on it to distract himself as Howon moved his hand on his bulge.

 

The elder desperately wanted to feel his hands on his bare skin, the teasing was driving him crazy; he knew it was on purpose and that he deserved it for acting like a jerk, but what Howon was doing to him felt like both a gift and a curse, because he knew that nothing good would come from it if he let that man toy him, but somehow he kept wanting to know how far he was going to take that little game.

 

“I don’t know if I should let you come” Howon whispered as Sunggyu wanted to contest and, unable to talk with his hand blocking his mouth, he closed his teeth harshly around the other’s finger in his mouth in answer, smirking mentally at his surprised groan. The other pulled his hands away, releasing both his mouth and member, pushing Sunggyu away to get up as the elder fell against the wooden surface of his desk, panting like crazy. He stood on his arms to stand up and grabbed Howon’s wrist before he could escape the room, pulling him back closer, he didn’t know what to do to make him stay.

 

“You should finish what you started” Sunggyu uttered, managing his voice not too sound like he was giving him an order, but without begging for it either. Howon raised an eyebrow, shaking off his arm as the elder let out a frustrated sigh, sitting at the edge of his desk to control his quivering legs; he really thought the other would ignore him and go away but much to his surprise, Howon grasped his waist, and put his hands inside his underwear this time, wrapping his fingers around his now rock hard member to stroke him fast and hard as Sunggyu clung to his shoulders, without being able to do anything but looking back at those black eyes staring at him. He couldn’t even breath properly, and barely controlled his moans, feeling a stream of saliva on the corner of his mouth. The urge to close the gap between their lips made his stomach flip so violently, he thought he was going to lose it for real this time.

 

Sunggyu’s legs kept twitching, his back arching almost painfully as Howon squeezed his hip tighter to control his thrust as the elder climaxed, his finger clenching into a fist around the material of Howon’s jacket, breathing heavily, his eyes tightly closed to avoid looking at Howon again, Sunggyu felt so embarrassed, he didn’t even know if he could look at him in the eyes ever again without remembering the way he looked at him at this moment.

 

“I won’t tell anyone about this, but you better stop annoying me on purpose” Howon pronounced finally, taking a tissue in the tissue box on the desk to clean his hand, wiping the drool from Sunggyu’s chin as well as the latter kept his eyes stubbornly closed, his lips tightly pursed. “You’re a jerk, but I admit you’re sexy one”

 

“Did you just call me sexy?” Sunggyu breathed out, containing a grin to appear on his face as he finally opened his eyes. Howon only scoffed at him and leaned away, shoving the tissue into Sunggyu’s hand before exiting the room, leaving the elder completely dazed.

 

He barely had the time to catch his breath and close his pant that Woohyun entered his office without knocking as ever.

 

“So, did you argue with Howon? I saw him storming out of your office when I got here” Woohyun sat on a chair on the other side of his desk as Sunggyu was trying to know what to answer because he hated his friend at this moment for tricking him like this, but at the same time, as embarrassing as it was, he’d still do anything to get teased by Howon that way again. “Your cheeks are all flushed, did you fight? He didn’t hit you right?”

 

“He said I’m sexy” Sunggyu cracked into a nervous laughter as Woohyun stared at him with a frown, totally confused. “You thought he’d punch me, but his punishment is far more humiliating for me than that, but at the same time…”

 

“At the same time what?”

 

“No no Kim Sunggyu you can fall for this” Sunggyu kept giggling nervously, confusing his friend even more. He was always scared Howon would snap one day and beat the shit out of him, but the way he planned to make him pay back was far more cruel, and Sunggyu could only let him. “Can we have sex tonight? I really need to forget about that”

 

Woohyun shrugged and nodded, Sunggyu knew his friend would never say no.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“What’s with your face?” Woohyun asked after they finished their little business, grabbing his clothes to put them back on. “We did it again as you asked so now hurry up because I only took the room for two hours”

 

Sunggyu sat on the bed, picking up his clothes Woohyun threw at him.

 

“I think he really fucked me up, I mean he always makes me feel so nervous and all but damn I really want his cock now…” the elder took a deep breath, finally starting to dress up as Woohyun paused for a short while, looking at him skeptically.

 

“Is that why you absolutely wanted to bottom today?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it” Sunggyu replied, putting his socks back on as Woohyun was ready to leave already. He had been thinking about Howon the whole time, and he really didn’t know how he was supposed to face him after that because he was too ashamed that someone else than Woohyun found out about this perverted side of him. Sunggyu was scared Howon would use him this way, even if he said he wouldn’t tell anyone, there were far too many ways he could torture him and the elder wouldn’t even mind if it meant that he had the slightest chance to have sex with him. He couldn’t be positive about that, but he wanted to believe that if he finally made his fantasies about him become real, he would be able to fulfill that compelling urge and stop obsessing over his subordinate like this. Even having sex with Woohyun was pointless now, because it was the feeling of Howon’s tongue in his mouth, and his fingers wrapped up around him that were the only thing left in his mind. He wanted him so bad.

 

“Seriously, tell me what happened”

 

“Let’s talk about it over a drink” Sunggyu felt himself blushing at the thought, remembering Howon’s handsome face when he looked at him getting off on his touch.

 

He really was fucked up.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

The next days passed without any other incidents, Sunggyu avoided any unnecessary interactions with Howon.

 

It was Friday evening, and Sunggyu was taking out his frustration on other employees, lecturing them for using their phones at work, or some other dumb reasons he could find to distract himself from his urge to talk to Howon before the weekend would start. He didn’t have the courage to pick on him directly for now, he was too embarrassed to even reply his attacks, and scared that he would really lose it this time if he fell into one of his traps again. Woohyun knew everything that happened between them, and seemed to have a bit too much fun to watch them interact now; Sunggyu knew that he couldn’t trust him, because it seemed that his friend wanted to see Howon tear him down for some reason.

 

Sunggyu paused in his speech, his heart skipping a beat, because he clearly heard Howon clicking his tongue loudly out of irritation.

 

“You never stop nagging?” Howon let out bluntly, looking like he was ready to fight, he spoke in an informal way that left the whole service dead silent. Sunggyu froze when he noticed his glare, he tried to think about something to answer but he felt too overwhelmed and caught off guard, he couldn’t even react. “Is it easier to pick on them instead of me? I always knew you were a jerk, but now I start to think that you’re a coward as well”

 

Woohyun was clearly trying his best not to laugh, hiding his face behind some files as Sunggyu felt his heart racing, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Howon never attacked him this harshly in front of the others, and he could guess that he was genuinely angry this time although he couldn’t understand the reason.

 

“Go to my office. Now.” Sunggyu demanded as Howon tossed his computer mouse on his desk, walking into Sunggyu’s office as the latter turned to his other employees who looked at the scene completely taken aback, at the exception of Woohyun who seemed to enjoy every second of it. “And you all can go home now. But you shouldn’t think I’m easy just because he talked to me like this, otherwise I swear you’re all going to spend your weekend here with me. Now get gone, I don’t feel like seeing your faces anymore.”

 

Almost all the employees were already gone when he went back to his office, slamming the door behind him. Howon was waiting, standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded on his chest, Sunggyu knew he was supposed to feel annoyed because Howon had disrespected him in front of the others, but those feelings were erased by how horny that man made him feel when he glared at him so intensely as he did at this moment.

 

“Don’t talk to me like this in front of the others ever again”

 

“Or what?” Howon asked but Sunggyu couldn’t scold him seriously, feeling like he really was going to lose it this time. He literally sprang at him to pull him into a kiss, taking advantage of his surprise to push him against the wall. Howon pulled his hair to break the kiss, exchanging their position with a smirk as Sunggyu let him take control as they kissed again, roughly and sloppily. Howon deposed more kisses on his jaw and behind his ear, removing his suit’s jacket and tie, then opened his shirt, almost ripping off the buttons.

 

“Are you going to tease me again?” Sunggyu breathed out, grazing his teeth on Howon’s earlobe as the latter stroked his skin under his clothes.

 

“I’ll screw you properly this time” Howon sneered, undoing the elder’s pants as Sunggyu submitted to his touch, shivering from head to toe in pure arousement. “I’m gonna make you feel it”

 

“Make me..” the elder gasped when he pulled his clothes down to his knees, exposing his already hard cock. Howon leaned away with a little seductive smirk plastered on his face, turning the elder on himself to make him face the wall. “Please make me”

 

Sunggyu couldn’t help it, strangled noises escaping him as the man grasped his hips to make him bend, he tried his best to keep it low but the way Howon teased him, exposing more of his skin to depose wet kisses along his back, and pinching his buttock between his thumb and index to spread it, was driving him crazy. He was totally at Howon’s mercy at this moment, feeling a first finger entering him smoothly, and Sunggyu guessed at the other’s chuckle that he knew the meaning of it.

 

“Look at how easily it went in” Howon directly pushed a second finger into him, curling them to find his prostate as Sunggyu gasped slightly in pain. His whole body was quivering as he arched his back, allowing the other to graze his sweet spot with the tip of his fingers, his other hand ghosting the skin of his inner thighs, moving slowly to his crotch as Sunggyu kept moaning breathily, moving his hips to feel more; he tried to touch himself but Howon slapped his hand away. “You must have been waiting for it for a long time to be in this state already”

 

“Please… Just put it in...” Sunggyu begged when Howon removed his fingers, trying to reach for Howon for a kiss but he dodged, pulling his arm to sit him on the chair in front of his desk, leaving the elder so frustrated he could have cried. “You’re so cruel, I’m dripping wet already”

 

“I don’t have lube so you gonna have to suck on it first”

 

Sunggyu nodded, opening his mouth obediently as Howon leaned above him, pulling out his cock to thrust into his mouth, his hand holding his neck firmly to control his movements. Sunggyu gagged slightly as Howon pushed himself deeper into his mouth, he didn’t realise until this moment how hard he had been for him all this time, and somehow it made him really happy.

 

He bobbed his head to welcome his thrusts, trying to relax his throat as much as he could not to gag, feeling saliva dripping from his mouth, wetting his chin and throat as Howon finally pulled on his hair to make him release his member. Sunggyu ran his tongue over the length, glancing at the other who seemed to enjoy the view.

 

Howon put down all the documents on his desk with a single arm movement, scattering them around on the ground as Sunggyu hissed at the mess, but as the other made him bend over his desk, Sunggyu felt way too excited to really care, biting away a moan as he pushed himself into him, both in pain and pleasure, feeling his cock pulsing against his palm as he touched himself, before Howon made him let go, tugging his arm forcefully to block it in his back.

 

It was one of the only moments Sunggyu didn’t feel embarrassed to get off to such things, because he liked to think that hate just like love was a passionate feeling lust could feed on; he could guess at the way Howon was throbbing inside of him before he even started to move that he didn’t dislike it either.

 

The man rocked his hips suddenly, starting to thrust into him without any warning, his fingers sinking into Sunggyu’s hips hard enough to leave marks. The latter moaned even harder when Howon pinched and stroked his skin, making his whole body quiver under his hands. He kept moving out then back in completely, teasing Sunggyu who was hitting the wooden surface repeatedly, tears escaping his eyes.

 

“You’re sucking me in” Howon pronounced, panting heavily. “Does it feel that good?”

 

Sunggyu couldn’t even reply, keeping his mouth tightly closed not to moan too loudly, his cock dripping precum in little drops on the carpeted floor. His leg muscles were burning more and more every time Howon moved inside him, but he didn’t want this feeling to stop.

 

“I-i can’t” he finally gave in, letting his upper body collapse on the desk completely, his cheek rubbing against the wooden surface at each thrust, knowing that he would come immediately if he touched himself at this point.

 

But Howon stopped moving first, pulling out as Sunggyu rose on his arms again, moaning weakly as the other tossing him on his back, pushing on his thigh to enter him again. Howon was staring with that same exact expression as before, Sunggyu couldn’t handle the burning sensation on the pit of his stomach when he was looking at him like this, and threw his arm around his neck to pull him closer, wondering if he would let him kiss his lips this time.

 

“You want a kiss now?” Howon teased, pinching the back of Sunggyu’s thigh as the latter really felt about to come. “So greedy”

 

“I didn’t know you were so cruel”

 

Howon chuckled, rubbing the elder’s hardness as he was about to reach his orgasm, feeling about to cry as the other squeezed the base of his cock to keep him from ejaculating. Sunggyu thought that all this wasn’t a good idea suddenly, because Howon had so much power over him he could let him bang him on his own desk, and it frightened him; he always thought it would be enough to have sex with him like this, but even at this moment he wanted more; he wanted to touch him, to kiss his lips, and feel his bare skin rubbing against him.

 

It was driving him crazy.

 

“Just one more kiss” Sunggyu begged as the Howon leaned in to kiss his neck, hardening his thrusts as the elder moaned, his whole body clenching as he felt his teeth sinking softly against his skin before leaning away once again. Sunggyu felt like he could come again anytime now, but as much as he wanted to, he still craved for more of it.

 

“Not like this” Howon replied, cupping Sunggyu’s face a bit roughly to keep him from sitting up to kiss him. The elder submitted once again, shivering at the way with his eyes tightely closed as Howon’s hand stroked its way down to his bare chest and stomach.

 

Sunggyu wiped the tears from his face, hissing as Howon’s lips grazes his ear teasingly, his hand wrapping around the elder’s hardness. Every single one of his muscles were burning and aching but he kept moving his hips greedily as a reflex, allowing Howon to reach deeper inside of him. Breathy moans escaped his lips as the other was squeezing the base of Sunggyu’s cock to tease him.

 

“I really like the way you clench around me” Howon let out in a whisper as Sunggyu suddenly wanted to choke him and his stupid handsome face for making him lose it.

 

“Why am I going crazy for you like this?” Sunggyu asking, his fingers stroked his own cock as Howon ran his tongue on his throat sensually, the elder couldn’t help but let him, because it felt way too good to even try to fight against it. The other pulled away slightly, seizing Sunggyu's thighs for what it seemed to be the final thrusts as the later felt about to break, coming in spurts on his own stomach, Howon came as well inside of him.

 

Sunggyu couldn't even move when Howon grabbed his hips to pull out, feeling his semen flowing out of him, his abused walls still clenching regularly.

 

“Are you going to keep having sex with Woohyun after this?” Howon asked in a whisper as they were both still gasping for air. Sunggyu shook his head, there were no way he could feel this way with someone else. The elder sat up and managed to grab the tissue box on his desk, trying to catch his breath, to clean the mess they made as Howon was still staring at him, and somehow the realization of what he had just said hit him.

 

“How do you know about Woohyun?”

 

Howon shrugged, and somehow it made Sunggyu feel anxious about the situation he was in. The other man picked up Sunggyu’s pants on the floor to give it to him as the latter averted his gaze.

 

“I don’t know what you and Woohyun are planning here” Sunggyu riposted, putting his clothes back on, getting up to face Howon who didn’t even bulge. “But even if my body is going crazy for you, I won’t let you toy with my feelings”

 

“You’re the one who started this game, for your information”

 

Sunggyu didn’t even know what to reply this.

 

“You should be glad Woohyun told me everything because I’m not as fucked up in the head as you are, so of course I wouldn’t understand what it meant” Howon whispered with a frown. “Now you can stop acting like a jerk to get my attention because now you know you already have it”

 

“You...“ Sunggyu held his glance, feeling a strange warmth pooling inside of his chest.

 

“Let’s give each other what we really want from now on, okay?”

 

“But what do you even want?” Sunggyu asked back as Howon scoffed at him without replying anything, glancing back at him one last time with a little smile before leaving the office.


	2. Chapter 2

After what happened with Howon, Sunggyu, at first, had felt completely ecstatic. Then he had started to feel extremely anxious. He needed to know what Howon really wanted from him.

Sunggyu had tried to talk to Howon but the latter always brilliantly escaped their conversation. He could never had guessed that someone as hot tempered as him could also be so sly. He really had started to think that Woohyun and Howon were toying with him there. 

He had no one to talk about it with anymore. Woohyun definitely couldn’t be trusted. Everything had started after this traitor told Howon about the fucked up fantasies Sunggyu had about him. Sunggyu always had thought that his friend would be on his side no matter what and would keep his mouth shut, but he now knew that it wasn’t the case.

“There’s something wrong with the stats” Sunggyu was telling one of the managers as she looked at the documents briefly before putting them on her desk with a nod.

“Understood. I’ll look into it right after I’m done with this” she assured finally, focusing her attention back on her computer screen. 

“About manager Lee, do you know if he’s doing well with his project?”

“I don’t know for sure. He went to eat lunch with Woohyun earlier, I mean assistant manager Nam, he should be back soon. You could ask him directly” she replied, looking at him with a little smile as Sunggyu tried not to show how irritated he was at this moment to hear that those two were together again, and thanked her before going back to his office.

Sunggyu never noticed before that Howon and Woohyun spent this much time together.

He grabbed his phone to call Woohyun but he didn’t pick up the call. Sunggyu then decided on an impulse to call Howon. 

His heart was racing like crazy. 

Sunggyu knew he was acting jealous at this moment but he had to ease this anxious feeling inside his heart. When he heard Howon’s voice on the phone, his own voice just wouldn’t come out. Sunggyu didn’t how he would have reacted if the two of them had ignored him but he wouldn’t have expected him to pick up right away either.

“I’m almost there. Do you need anything?” the mere sound of Howon’s voice made his stomach jump, this whole situation was driving Sunggyu crazy. 

“I just wanted to ask something... about the project”

“This could have waited for me to come back to the office, isn’t it?” Howon replied as Sunggyu felt so annoyed he wanted to hang up already. He regretted he even had called in the first place. “Or maybe it’s because you wanted to check if I really was with Woohyun?”

“And are you?” he asked, thinking that there was no use making excuses anymore since Howon already had guessed.

“Yes I am. He’s next to me right now”

Sunggyu sighed. His heart sank a little because he started to think he was really getting played with.

“I never knew you two were this close” 

“Really? Woohyun you’re so cunning really. I thought you’d tell him” Howon replied with a little scoff as Sunggyu heard his friend giggling in the background. “We entered the company at the same time, actually. I thought you knew? So, of course, we are close. He wouldn’t have told me about your interesting little secret either” 

“I can’t believe he’s such an unfaithful friend, revealing my dirty secrets to the enemy so easily”

“The enemy?” Howon laughed out loud this time. “You didn’t seem to dislike me that much when you were begging for a kiss the other day”

“You didn’t seem to dislike me that much either” Sunggyu replied a bit annoyed, raising his voice unconsciously.

The effect was immediate on the other as Howon clicked his tongue as he’d always do when he was upset and gasped in a long breath as Woohyun kept laughing. 

“How would you know?”

“Don’t make me laugh. You said it yourself, ‘let’s give each other what we really want’ so don’t try to act almighty now in front of Woohyun like you have control over me or something” Sunggyu kept raising his voice. 

“You’re so annoying” Howon riposted.

“Annoying?!” Sunggyu argued. “No wonder you’re not getting any promotions if you keep talking like this to your superiors”

“With that personality of yours no wonder no one else but Woohyun accepted to date you” Howon spit out as the elder really felt attacked. As far as he could recall it was the first time he really got mad at something Howon told him.

“Why are you mentioning him again? Are you jealous or something?” he finally answered dryly after a short silence.

Howon hung up without an answer.

Sunggyu didn’t want to let him win this stupid argument. He held in a roar and banged his fist against his thigh to calm down a bit. He couldn’t wait for Howon to come back to nag at him properly. Thankfully he hasn’t had to wait much longer because the latter stormed inside of his office barely seconds after. Sunggyu got up to face him and stared at him without a flinch as Howon grabbed his collar.

“You’re being annoying on purpose again? Why would I be jealous of him?” Howon frowned but Sunggyu wasn't expecting this question and just stared at him blankly. His eyes fell unconsciously on his lips but Howon pulled away slightly before Sunggyu would try to kiss him.

“Why are you getting so worked up for? Calling me annoying on top of that...” Sunggyu was trying to calm himself down. He didn’t know anymore if he was angry or just horny, but he would not let Howon win this argument no matter what.

“It's just… Are we really going to argue about Woohyun?” Howon sighed. He stepped away, startled by the sound of loud knocks on the office’s door. 

Mijoo, one of the females employees, came in holding a pile of papers. She paused in the doorstep, watching them for a short moment, an awkward smile plastered on her face.

“Am I interrupting something?” she asked with a little voice.

“Not at all” Sunggyu cleared his throat. “Are there the stats I asked manager Jung to check?” Sunggyu asked, quickly settling his clothes before taking the folder from her hands to put it onto his already messy office. “Thank you for that”

The girl bowed with a puzzled face to both Howon and Sunggyu before leaving the room.

“Do you have a problem with me hanging out with Woohyun?” Howon asked right after Mijoo left the room. Sunggyu went to sit at his desk to keep his distance with the other man before he would lose it once again. “Is he so important to you that you don’t want him to hang out with me?”

Sunggyu almost grinned because Howon really sounded jealous at this moment but then remembered that he was supposed to be mad at him and only answered with a deep sigh. He frowned and glared at the manager who was looking back at him, tilting his head to the side, silently waiting for his answer.

“You bastard get mad every time I pronounce Woohyun’s name” Sunggyu mumbled to check whether it would set Howon off and it seemed to work as Howon clicked his tongue in his mouth once again. The man flattened both his hands on the desk to lean above it. Sunggyu challenged him, staring at him in the eyes without flinching.

“Stop mentioning him then” Howon replied. He seemed really serious about it for once.

“You were the one eating lunch with him, for your information” Sunggyu raised his voice as Howon stood up and passed by the desk to face him properly. 

Howon was so hot when he was mad. There was this little voice in Sunggyu’s head telling him that he wanted to become his thing every time the man would raise his voice at him or even glare at him. Sunggyu didn’t know why his mere presence made him feel this horny. He couldn’t put a name on most of the things Howon made him feel but two: arousal and fear.

“I’m scared of you actually” Sunggyu admitted. “The whole service is on our side I only had Woohyun to talk about it with”

“You’re scared of me?”

“How not to be? I have no power over you. I couldn’t even keep myself from kissing you when you got mad at me. You disrespected me in front of the others and yet instead of scolding you I begged you to fuck me” Sunggyu sighed deeply, thinking about that evening again. “This isn’t exactly what a boss is supposed to do”

Howon breathed out.

“I used to have sex with Woohyun to calm myself down but even this won’t work anymore” Sunggyu added.

“So, you won’t have sex with him anymore?”

“No” Sunggyu replied. “I only want you”

They silently stared at each other for a while. Howon cracked a laugh suddenly, sitting on the edge of Sunggyu’s desk. The latter was so embarrassed at what he just had said he couldn’t say anything nor look away, Howon knew how he felt already anyway there was no use trying to hide it. 

“Seriously, the way you can spurt out embarrassing stuff sometimes is actually cute”

“Stop it. I’m still mad at you.”

“Mad cute” Howon teased as Sunggyu finally cracked a smile, his heart skipping a beat as the other smiled back.

It was the first time he saw Howon smile like this.

Woohyun entered the room at this right moment, without knocking as ever, throwing an interrogative look at the two who had been startled by his sudden entrance.

“I heard from Mijoo that you seemed to have an argument” he giggled, looking away as Sunggyu glared at him for cutting short this moment of peace. “So I came in hoping to interrupt something interesting”

“What were you hoping to see, you traitor?” mumbled the elder under his breath.

“Are you really jealous because I ate lunch with Howon? He and I are just friends if that’s what you wanted to know”

“I don’t fucking care” Sunggyu complained. “I’m just mad because I’m scared this may affect how I do my job if you keep messing with me like this.”

The latter laughed closing the door behind him. Sunggyu didn't want to admit he was giving Howon this much importance. But it was the truth, he really couldn’t focus on anything but Howon even before they had sex. 

Woohyun knew how he truly felt. Howon must have guessed already as well. 

Truthfully, what Sunggyu was scared of wasn’t the way he felt about Howon. He kept thinking about the consequences of doing all this at his workplace. He had worked so hard to get that job yet he let Howon bang him in his office, on his very own desk and put everything to risk like this. 

Sunggyu could never regret any of it but they both could have been fired if anyone saw them that night. Moreover, he still couldn’t think about anything else but Howon cock ramming inside of him while he was sitting at his desk.

“I just wanted you two to do something about your obsession for each other” Woohyun pronounced with his usual giggly laugh. “Okay, that’s true that I may enjoy this situation a bit too much. But I always have been on your side, Sunggyu. Haven’t I? Do you know how frustrating it was to have sex with you when all you always had been thinking and talking about was Howon? I still did it because I’m such a good friend…”

Howon scoffed.

“And you,” Woohyun added, slamming the back of his hand on Howon’s shoulder as the latter cocked an eyebrow. “I know he’s so cute when he’s horny but messing around at work… it’s not right! Even if you dislike him, you should give him a chance. We have this important project coming up as well, you two should try to work together for a change.”

“I said I won’t annoy you on purpose again but I can’t help it if you get mad at me every time you see my face, thought” Sunggyu replied with a little smirk. He didn’t even need to annoy Howon to get turned on anymore, the mere sight of his dark eyes on him was enough.

Howon glanced back at him. The corner of his lips rising almost imperceptibly. It wouldn’t be so easy to stop messing around.

“Woohyun is right, thought. We should try” Sunggyu added. 

“Yes! You should try! For the sake of this project, at least” Woohyun cheered as the two others kept staring at each other, ignoring him unintentionally. Sunggyu felt like he should reply something, but he felt too mesmerized by Howon’s gaze to be able to think of something to say.

He thanked Woohyun mentally as the latter quietly escaped the room with a little amused chuckle.

“I’m sorry, Sunggyu. The truth is, I can’t focus on this project. Every time I enter this office, I only think about how much I want to touch you, to be really honest” Howon spoke suddenly, folding his arms against his chest obviously embarrassed to say those words. Sunggyu moved uncomfortably on his chair, his heart still beating like crazy. “I’m still mad you got this job and I still think you’re a jerk, but I keep remembering how good your kisses are and it makes me feel… things.”

“Why didn’t you let me kiss you when we were doing it then?” Sunggyu asked suddenly as the other frowned, unfolding his arms slowly.

“You said it yourself. It was going to make things harder if I let you kiss me” Howon sighed. “Because it would be easy to mistake those feelings for love”

Sunggyu felt his stomach sinking. What if he wanted it harder finally?

He knew that the reason Howon had wanted to make sure he and Woohyun wouldn’t have sex together again wasn’t because he liked him. Sunggyu knew Howon was attracted to him and he must have wanted to ensure his exclusivity, somehow. Yet, the feelings they held for each other weren’t the same. Sunggyu knew he had to stop hoping for more.

But he was already in too deep.

“It won’t happen. I won’t fall in love with you” Sunggyu chose to lie. He knew it was the only way he could keep having sex with Howon without those awkward feelings getting in the way.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days after Howon and Sunggyu had decided to work together instead of against each other.

They were alone in Sunggyu’s office that night, working overtime for the important project they had been on together. Trains weren’t running anymore when they finished and Sunggyu wanted to go home quickly because he knew he was going to ask Howon to have sex with him if he didn’t leave right away.

“Finally we’re done with that” Sunggyu sighed and glanced at Howon.

The man had been teasing him the whole evening but he didn’t look like he was going to try anything so Sunggyu decided it would be better to go home before things got out of hands once again.

As he was about to say that they should be going, Howon grabbed his arm. He always looked at him with that ambiguous glare when they were alone, and Sunggyu honestly never could tell whether Howon wanted to fuck him or beat him to a pulp. 

Howon suddenly leaned closer to kiss Sunggyu’s neck and ran a hand through his hair gently.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t mess with me at work anymore” Sunggyu breathed out. He didn’t want Howon to listen, thought.

“I didn’t even do anything yet” Howon replied smuggly and, as he kept kissing Sunggyu’s skin, moved his hand down to his chest and proceeded to undo his shirt. 

Sunggyu closed his eyes tightly and exposed his neck even more.

“We have the day off tomorrow” Howon got up from his chair and picked up some documents from the desk to put them away. Sunggyu felt a shiver running through him. Howon helped him get up to sat him on the desk to have better access to his body.

“So?” Sunggyu asked his breathing getting heavier. He was so ready to give up on his promise to himself not to do anything sexual at work at this moment. “You want to celebrate the end of this project?”

“How about we have sex?” Howon replied. “Then we go out after that, grab something to eat, maybe something to drink as well, and have sex again”

Sunggyu smiled in satisfaction. It sounded like an evening he wouldn’t even have dared to dream about.

“Let’s do it quick, I’ve been half-hard the whole evening because of you” Sunggyu contained a moan as Howon teased one of his nipples with his tongue. The man kept touching his thighs and his arms whenever he talked to him that night and Sunggyu had reached his limit.

“You think you’re the only one?” Howon replied, pulling away slightly to look at Sunggyu in the eyes. “I keep wanting to kiss you”

“Oh my god just do it then” Sunggyu felt so annoyed Howon wouldn’t grant him that.

He couldn’t understand why Howon was so peculiar about kissing. He always had seemed to enjoy it whenever Sunggyu had kissed him before, and Howon always had been the one who lost it first and decided to give him a handjob or to “screw him properly”.

Howon only replied with a smirk, undoing Sunggyu’s belt to pull his pants down.

“You’re such a jerk. Stop teasing me with that” Sunggyu clenched his teeth, grasping the border of his desk as Howon squatted to remove his pants and underwear completely. “Always acting like I’m so addicted to you when you’re the one thirsting about my ass all day”

Sunggyu knew it was a half-lie but Howon got annoyed just like he wanted. When Howon clicked his tongue in his mouth it would never fail to make Sunggyu's inside clench. The man glared at him and turned him around to bent him over the desk quite forcefully and pinned him against the wooden surface. Sunggyu moaned so loudly out of this that they both paused, embarrassed they were being this loud in such a place.

“Damn, you’re really something” Howon scoffed.

“I have everything in my bag” Sunggyu placed his arms under his chest to support himself when Howon released him. “Please do it quick”

“I wish I could just put it in right away” Howon whispered, rubbing Sunggyu’s entrance with lube.

Sunggyu had been masturbating everyday, even multiple times a day when he had time, ever since he first had sex with Howon so he could probably take him in without much pain at this point, but he didn’t want to take the risk because Howon was quite thicker than the dildo he was using.

Howon had now three fingers inside of him. Sunggyu kept his head between his arms to contain his moans and watched, with a certain amusement, his cock twitching every time Howon brushed his prostate. Sunggyu had been feeling so anxious about them banging on this desk before, but here they were again, fucking like two unconscious and horny rabbits. Somehow, it felt like their relationship had slightly evolved since the day they had that chat with Woohyun, and it felt like they were in the same boat now. Sunggyu was sure about it now. It wasn’t only him that had this compelling attraction to Howon, it was a mutual feeling. 

“Do you want to ride me?” Howon asked as Sunggyu emerged his head from between his arms and turned to look at the man. “We can do it like that if you want?”

“No, sounds good to me, actually. I was just surprised to hear you ask, that’s all” Sunggyu replied.

Howon chuckled and removed his fingers from Sunggyu, unbuckled his belt and pushed his clothes down to the floor before sitting on the chair. Sunggyu turned to him slowly and sat astride on his laps. He then proceeded to undo his shirt because he wanted to know what he was hiding under his clothes.

“Not bad” Sunggyu said contentedly. He was feeling up his chest and hard stomach and made the shirt slide over his shoulder to touch his arms. It was the first time he was seeing his body like this. Howon was even hotter with his clothes off.

Howon kept rubbing their cocks together with both his hands but Sunggyu made him let go because he felt about to come already. Howon grinned, and wrapped one arm around Sunggyu’s waist to keep him closer and pressed on his neck with his free hand to close the gap between their lips. 

Sunggyu didn't expected Howon's kiss and kissed him back sloppily. He threw his arm around his neck just in case Howon would change his mind and break the kiss.

“I can put it in, right?” Howon asked in a breath as their lips finally parted. Sunggyu nodded quickly in answer.

Howon extended his arm to take a condom and put it on, and then reached for the lube on the desk and poured some inside his palm to coat his hard member with it.

Sunggyu grabbed the base of Howon's penis to push it in as the other held his hips to guide him.

Howon seemed so impatient, Sunggyu couldn’t help but notice. The man kissed him again, his tongue kept invading his mouth as he rocked his hips until he was fully inside.

Sunggyu could hardly even breathe.

“Do you enjoy it that much?” Sunggyu breathed out between two kisses but Howon didn’t reply anything and kissed him one more time. 

Sunggyu pushed his hips down on Howon’s cock to welcome his thrusts, allowing him to reach even deeper inside of him in this position. Howon’s hands were grasping Sunggyu’s hair and neck, constantly pulling their lips back together. 

The sounds of their moans muffled into their kisses brought Sunggyu to his limit.

“I’m coming” Sunggyu gasped for air. He threw his head back, feeling the pleasure hitting him. Howon smooched his lips and jerked him off until he came between them with a loud jerky moan.

"Can I keep going?" Howon waited for Sunggyu to nod in agreement to get up. Without pulling out, he sat Sunggyu on the desk again and pushed his legs open to keep ramming inside of him.

It felt so weird to feel him moving inside like this when he already came but Sunggyu didn't want this feeling to stop. His arm was arched in an odd fashion in his back to support himself while he held his softening cock against his stomach to prevent any accident. It was fascinating to see how semen kept coming out of its tip every time Howon stimulated his prostate. 

Sunggyu eyes were still open but he couldn’t see anything. It felt crazy. Overwhelming even.

He felt Howon coming in spurt inside him and just lied under him on the desk, gasping for air.

Never before he had felt this much.

“You kissed me finally” Sunggyu said with a happy smile.

Howon leaned in and kissed his lips again without answering anything. It was too much, feeling his skin, his kisses, his cock still deeply lodged inside him. Sunggyu felt that Howon was right when he said it was easy to mistake those feelings for love. 

Or, on the opposite, there was never anything to be mistaken about.

Sunggyu started thinking that he may have felt that way from the very start.


End file.
